


You Can Be The Boss Daddy

by loubabyworship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubabyworship/pseuds/loubabyworship
Summary: This is just Louis being used and humiliated by his strong Daddy
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 249





	You Can Be The Boss Daddy

Harry smirked, head buried between his boyfriend’s cheeks, licking with the veracity of a starving man. Louis whined, blue eyes teary and pleading, 

“Daddy, Daddy please! Please more!”. 

The small boy thrashed around and closed his eyes, little hands gripping at the sheets under him, thighs clutching and clenching relentlessly, small breathy whines coming out of his parted lips. A sob escaped him, the poor little angel feeling overwhelmed by the pleasure. 

Getting steadily more annoyed with the kicks, the strong man rose from his kneeling position on the bed and fixed his little dove with a hard stare. His tiny boyfriend was whining and panting, cherry red lips shining with saliva, the blush from his cheeks running down to his heaving small bird-like chest. In a swift movement, Harry grabbed his hips and flipped him on his belly before spanking his plump ass, once, then twice, 

“Shut up, whore. You’re fucking gagging for it, you want my cock that bad?” 

He nodded as much as he could with his head smushed into a pillow, trying to hold in his whimpers. Louis reached back and held his cheeks open, presenting his tiny pink hole to his boyfriend, trying to entice him into giving him more. Quickly, he felt another spank land on his backside, the pleasure coming from the pain making him cry out, and the sight of his boyfriend’s ass jiggling at the impact making Harry groan as well. 

“You like this you slut?” 

A nod and a moan was all he got for answer. Delivering another slap to his ass, Harry reached out and grabbed his small boyfriend’s hair, pulling him back towards his chest. Using his other hand to grab and squeeze his throat, he barked,

“When I ask you a question you fucking answer, get it, whore?”

Squeezing once more, he waited to hear the choked up “Yes, daddy!” before he released him and harshly pushed him back down. Getting back to business, Harry dove in once again, eating him out and relishing in the cries of pleasure the small boy couldn’t stop anymore. Slapping his boy’s hands away from his ass, his used his own giant hands to spread him wider. 

Cool metal rings stung where Louis’ ass had heated after getting spanked, but the boy loved it. He could feel Harry teasingly rubbing his thumb against his entrance, playing and toying with him as he pleased. Feeling like he was losing his mind with the teasing touches and broad licks, he pushed back against his source of bliss, mindlessly trying to reach his climax. Another hit fell on his ass and he hissed, his skin red as fire, so sensitive to the touch. Only when his head began feeling fuzzy, and his thoughts seemed to be drifting away did he realize his boyfriend had started slowly adding on the pressure of his thumb against his hole. 

Harry backed away and admired his work: a fucked out Louis, on his knees, resting his whole weight on his dainty shoulders, crying, whining and begging, just how he liked him. The sweaty arch of his back lead Harry’s gaze away from his rosy face onto his blood red cheeks, hard handprints branded into his skin. His little hole was winking at him, pink and oh so wet and inviting, desperately trying to close around Harry’s thumb. His boy looked so disheveled already. Harry only wanted to ruin him more.

He spit on his hole and slapped his ass, pushing his thumb in his angel.

“There we go darling, that’s what you wanted, isn’t it? Mh? That’s all you need to be happy, isn’t that right, doll?”

He stroked his side with one hand, as one would to calm an upset animal, and thrusted his thumb in and out watching the fluttering little thing try to suck him back in everytime, skin already obscenely stretched. He soon replaced it with his ring and middle fingers, spitting once more just to see his angel shudder and whimper. Still expecting an answer, he made sure to let him know by squeezing his fleshy hip. Louis agreed with a desperate “Yes Daddy!” and a sob. Harry kept up his dirty talking, fingers thrusting more forcefully as the humiliating and patronizing words flowed,

“That’s all you’re good for baby, only good at being an obedient little doll. You’re just Daddy’s little plaything aren’t you, angel? Want to be used and not have to think about anything, just there for Daddy’s pleasure. Don’t worry baby, Daddy knows exactly what you need.”

After a while of Louis crying and begging for more, for release, for _something_ , he stopped his fingering and shushed him condescendingly, tutting and petting his sides, landing a few slaps here and there while lubing up his ten inch dick. Rubbing the tip against the winking entrance, Harry groaned at the view. He would never get over how small and dainty his little darling was compared to him and his monster cock. 

Deciding he had enough of the teasing, he pushed in slowly, letting out a long grunt. Louis gasped, unable to breathe properly, the girth of his boyfriend always rendering him speechless and cock-stupid. Breathing harshly through his nose, Harry pushed until his hips were snug against Louis’ ass. He took some time to enjoy the feeling of finally being home, before he grabbed his little boyfriend’s wrists and held them over his head on the mattress. Draped against his back he started thrusting deeply, taking his time to enjoy his doll’s little whimpers. Whispering myriads of filth against the shell of his ear, he felt like the devil corrupting the sweetest angel. 

Louis cried and shook, insignificant cocklet pathetically dripping against the sheets. Groaning as his hips sped up, Harry pushed Louis’ head in the pillows, sweat starting to pearl on his forehead,

“Slutty fucking bitch. Fucking asked for it looking like that.”

He stood back up, still drilling into his sobbing angel as he gripped his waist tight enough to ensure bruises in the shapes of his fingers would appear. 

He could feel himself get close, so he decided to change positions. In a quick single move, he pulled out, Louis screaming and crying with the need to come, flipped him over once again, threw his petite legs on his strong shoulders, effectively folding his boyfriend over and swiftly pushed inside him. The smaller boy screamed again, from pleasure this time, trying to grab onto something to ground himself into reality but only finding the sheets. His tiny hands formed tiny fists as they gripped the bedpost, head rolled back and body fully exposed.

Harry pushed two fingers in his mouth to see him drool around them like the mindless fucked-out doll he was, and wrapped his other hand around the sweet dove’s neck. Squeezing purposely, he watched as his angel was filled from both holes, choking on his fingers and being choked by his hand. He felt him clench around his throbbing member and saw his small useless bijou-sized dick leaking a pool of precum on his stomach.

“You’re getting really wet baby. Wet like a little girl aren’t you? Gonna cum soon, without even needing daddy to touch your little girl clit? Can’t even call you a man with that pathetic little thing dangling there. What you’re feeling inside you, inside your little pussy, that’s what a real man feels like, dove. And you, my darling, you’re just Daddy’s whore, now isn’t that right?” He asked sweetly, saccharine voice spitting out humiliating words made to remind his boy of his place.

Louis, quite literally fucked out of his mind, could only nod and try to say “yes Daddy” around the fingers in his mouth, gurgling drooly little sounds all he could manage, his eyes rolled back and tears of pleasure leaking. His Daddy was right, that was all he needed and all he wanted, to be his docile little sexdoll. With a final gasp and cry, he came all over himself, small clit squirting on his stomach, making him feel all new kinds of dirty.

As Louis became pliant, Daddy’s thrusts sped up even more and the hand around his throat squeezed more tightly, cutting off his airflow and making him see stars, the little boy feeling like he was floating high up in the sky. 

Harry grunted one last time, hips stilling before he shot long loads of cum inside him, harsh breath coming out of his lips while he felt ultimate pleasure. Nothing compared to the feeling of coming inside his slutty boy. 

Exhausted, he managed to fall to the side of his mini baby, always careful not to crush him. Thoughtful hands sought Louis’ small thighs, massaging them for a moment while his boy came down from his high and he caught his breathe. 

Surely, soon enough Louis started whining at the feeling of being empty, needing to feel full to be truly satisfied, even after having come so hard. 

Pleased he had perfectly trained his debauched angel, slowly, discreetly, a hand slid up and cheeky fingers started probing at his slightly gaping hole. Harry sprayed his fingers and tried to push back his leaking cum into his boy, always loving when he got to play his spent out boyfriend’s little pussy. Louis whimpered and tried pushing the hand away, too tired to have enough strength to do so. The perfect little paradox was bothered by the overstimulation, not the act in itself, and Harry knew it. 

The sleepy baby mumbled a quiet “Hazza, ‘m tired”. With a gentle smile on his face, his boyfriend nodded and reached over the night table, retrieving a small plug which he quickly pushed in, sealing in his cum. He kissed his forehead adoringly and Louis let out a sigh of contentment, happy to be feeling full again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i appreciate it a lot!!!
> 
> also this is my first work ever so please leave comments?


End file.
